


'tis the lesser sin

by m_ostlyharmless



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 超少年密码 | Finding Soul (TV)
Genre: M/M, 总之是个三角恋
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ostlyharmless/pseuds/m_ostlyharmless
Summary: *底特律AU*暴力革命失败结局五年后不了解原作不影响阅读





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然有、、三角，但结局是12  
> 有过去式的真·夏常安×隋玉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不了解底特律的朋友们：  
> 大致上是AI=仿生人，这么理解应该没问题  
> 仿生人和人类的差别基本只有额角的LED灯（但是那个基本可以随便撬掉的所以……），不同颜色（蓝、黄、红）代表情绪稳定程度  
> 其他有差异的设定会在尽量在文里说明

夏常安从那个颜色单调的梦中惊醒时，底特律正大雨倾盆。

他猛地坐起身，在轻微的眩晕感来袭之前用力闭上双眼再睁开，眼前似乎依旧浮动着梦中的晦暗中唯一鲜亮的白色身影。他重复着一模一样的梦境，更准确的说，他重复梦到那天发生的事情。

 

当他看到那个站在巷口的人影时，第一滴雨正从底特律灰色的天空降落，那是发生在另一个雨天的故事。

他们相距不到两米，中间是还未成形的雨幕和混杂着汽油味的空气，夏常安花了几秒钟才注意到对面人兜帽下太阳穴处的LED灯。平稳的蓝色在夏常安视线触及的那一秒钟变成醒目的红。

夏常安几乎下意识地把枪上膛，对面的仿生人在看到他的举动之后露出一个意味不明的微笑，在夏常安因此愣神的一瞬间，仿生人转身奔跑。

夏常安毫不犹豫的追了上去。

 

如果说一开始他还没有察觉到，但当夏常安一边追踪一边报告情况而分心差点跟丢了人，却在越过一个转角之后又看到不远处的白色身影之后，他终于隐隐约约感觉，那个仿生人似乎在故意引导他去什么地方。

即使知道了这一点，夏常安也并没有放慢脚步。

距离上次那场轰轰烈烈却以失败告终的仿生人暴力革命已经过去了五年，大多数在那场浩劫中幸存的异常仿生人都逃离了底特律，剩余的不想离开或不能离开的异常仿生人大都是躲躲藏藏，勉强度日，眼前这个仿生人，是夏常安在DPD两年来，见到的第一个。

而且，更重要的是他确定，这种型号的仿生人，无论是革命之前还是之后，都从来没有在市场上出现过。

在泥泞与污水彻底 把那件白色风衣染成棕色之前，他们似乎终于到达了目的地，因为刚刚还在夏常安前方不远处的人影，只一瞬间就逃匿得无影无踪。夏常安环顾四周，他知道这里是什么地方，是一片垃圾场。

这里是堆放五年前的那场屠杀中的在集中营被处理的仿生人和这五年来陆陆续续被抓住的异常仿生人的“尸体”的垃圾场。如果五年以前夏常安来到这里，他会看到大片大片的惊心动魄的白色，但在五年后的这样一个雨天，只有堆积成山的沾满泥土的残肢断臂涌进他的视野。

为什么他要带他来这里？夏常安不知道有什么好说。五年前，他还在读警校，然后他记得……

夏常安愣住了，他不记得。

他几乎无法回想那个时候的事情，只要产生丝毫有关的念头，尖锐的刺痛就阻止思维继续回溯，他模模糊糊想起自己似乎见证过这场革命的起始和终了，却又不知怎么的记得自己五年前好像根本不在底特律。

一个突如其来的声音打断了他的自我撕扯，清冷的，却莫名熟悉的，不属于他的声音在脑海中直接响起：

**_“你还没回忆起来吗？……或者说，你还是不愿意承认？”_ **

**_“□□□。”_ **

每一次的梦境只到这里，接下来，画面里只有铺天盖地的蝴蝶，成群结队的飞掠过他的眼前。无论他如何努力，都无法记起最后的三个字，那种刺痛的感觉和他试图回忆起五年前发生的事情时极为相似。

他能想起的，那一天最后的回忆，就是他独自一人站在那个巨大荒凉的垃圾场边上，在雨中迷惘。


	2. Chapter 2

夏常安以为他不会在星期五迟到，然后他迟到了。他以为他可以像往常迟到的时候一样溜去自己的桌子，然后他就被叫去了局长办公室。  
他低着头一言不发的站在办公室里，思考着究竟这样的结果应该怪热狗摊上排在他前面的那个选择恐惧症还是在十字路口停车吵架的两个人，可惜没等到他得出结果，福勒局长一拍桌子打断了他。夏常安和咖啡杯同步振动，这才终于抬头——以及，终于注意到，他旁边还站着一个人。  
“综上所述，Ian，关于那个仿生人的全部案件由你和Roy负责，还有问题吗？”  
“没有。”他下意识回答。  
等一下，什么？  
话出口好几秒，夏常安才醒悟自己错过了什么。这年头大家越来越对有关仿生人有关的案子避之不及，几乎整个DPD只有两种人在负责这样的案件：快退休的老警官，和他这样的没什么资历的愣头青。  
他瞥了眼哪位被称为Roy的，看起来和他一样是亚裔的青年，削痩挺拔，站姿标准得像个……像个仿生人。夏常安被自己的想法吓了一跳，他也许是有些敏感过头了。  
“很好，现在如果没事，你们可以出去了。Roy，你的桌子在Ian对面，我们会记得给你订做名牌的，下周就送到。”  
“谢谢您。”声旁的人第一次开口，声音有些熟悉。夏常安用余光悄悄打量着身旁的人，在目光上移到那人的侧脸时，因为似曾相识的声音积累出的些许好感便在瞬间被惊疑取代。  
他身旁的那个人，几乎和他梦中的仿生人一模一样。  
“等等，Roy，你再留一下。”福勒似乎突然想起什么事，夏常安趁此机会赶紧出了办公室，他逃也似的回到自己的座位，透过透明的玻璃，他仍然能看到办公室里站姿笔挺的人。此刻他脑中不断闪回梦境中的画面，逐渐清晰的眉眼，和那人分毫不差，在炎热的七月，他甚至感到背后发凉。  
这个人……到底是谁？他和那个仿生人是什么关系？  
又或者说……他真的是人类吗？  
说实话，那张脸看起来可以说是人畜无害，如果他不是在那样的情形下遇见那个人，他相信自己一定会觉得那是个乖巧可爱的男孩。但现在看到那张脸却只能让夏常安感到强烈的不安，心烦意乱到几乎无法思考。各种合理或不合理的猜想在他脑海中疾驰。  
如果他真的是仿生人，混入人类的目的又是什么？  
剧烈的头痛又一次袭来，夏常安回想起五年前那个血流不止的夜晚，红色与蓝色的血液遍地都是，交融地密不可分，血液的主人却互相憎恨，互相厮杀着。  
与记忆一同到来的还有某种难以名状的怅然若失，这种从未有过的感觉牢牢箍住他的心脏，使他感到一种本不可能感受到的窒息，以至于他甚至没注意到那人正向他走来。

“你好，我叫隋玉。”  
夏常安几乎是从椅子上弹了起来，近距离看来那人要更有生气，或者说，更像人的多；他方才匆匆一瞥时显得苍白的脸颊泛着浅浅的粉红，亮晶晶的眼睛半是惊讶半是好笑的看着夏常安，他的嘴角微微上翘，嘴唇弯成一个漂亮的弧度。  
夏常安的大脑短路了一秒，这个人笑起来，还蛮好看的。  
他握住隋玉伸出的手，柔软并且温暖，是代表人类的温度。  
也许他和那个仿生人只是长得很像，也许只是这样而已。夏常安边想着，紧蹙的眉头也略微舒展，开口道：“刚刚没来得及和你打招呼，初次见面，我是夏常安。”  
“嗯，常安。”  
隋玉轻声重复了一遍他的名字，熟稔而小心翼翼。夏常安本想再说些什么，隋玉的下一句话却让他浑身冰凉：  
“我们真的是初次见面吗？”  
夏常安一瞬间觉得自己刚才的想法像个笑话。隋玉无辜的表情让一种冷冰冰的愤怒默不作声的开始在夏常安心中燃烧，他松开手，明显察觉到自己的语气生硬了起来，“当然不是。”  
而被一种莫名的被欺骗感占据内心的夏常安并没有注意到的是，隋玉因为他的话语而闪亮的眼睛，又在察觉到他的疏远之后，渐渐熄灭了。  
夏常安同样没有注意的是，在心房的角落悄悄拂过的一种不知由何而来的像和风一样温柔的怀念感。这是他在之前遇到那个仿生人的时候从来没有体会到的。  
与夏常安恰恰相反，隋玉有些恍恍惚惚地坐到夏常安对面，他看着表情复杂地盯着屏幕，不知在想什么的夏常安，却涌起一阵陌生。  
也许只是因为太久没见了……他想，毕竟，那件事也过去五年了。

夏常安几乎无法专心工作。对面的隋玉与梦中的身影不断重合又分离，他几乎想要质问对面的人：你到底是谁？  
也许是他的表情传达了他的烦躁，也许是因为心虚，隋玉一直沉默着，除了几次夏常安在抬头的瞬间，捕捉到他望过来的，未来得及收回的视线。  
短暂打破他们之间僵硬的沉默的是文件传输的声音，隋玉比在发呆的夏常安更快一步点开，随机又用那种有点期待有点不安的眼神看向他，夏常安看完案情报告，叹了口气，有些不情不愿的招呼道：“走吧。”  
说实话，在对方身份还没有确认的情况下，他并不是太愿意和隋玉两个人单独出外勤。  
到了车上，这种沉默又延续了下去。夏常安看着身旁坐得笔直，手却一直拽着自己衣角的隋玉，随口问了一句：“你很少去现场？”  
隋玉似乎是没想到夏常安会主动和他说话，愣了一下才笑着答道，“嗯，以前身体不太好，以前主要负责paper work。”  
……身体不太好，为什么要做警察？夏常安的疑惑还没问出口，隋玉像是知道他想说什么似得，轻声开口解释：“出了点事，病了一段时间。”  
这个理由反而加重了夏常安的怀疑，他不由自主的联想道，仿生人的血是蓝色的，也许他不出外勤，是因为害怕受伤……？  
夏常安低头思索，错过了隋玉说完这句话之后试探的目光。

下车之前，隋玉犹豫半天，还是问了夏常安一句：“你也说我们不是第一次见面对吧，你还记得我们上一次见面是什么时候吗？”  
干嘛突然问这个问题？夏常安奇怪的看着他：“几天前吧。所以你……”  
隋玉没等他说完这句话就下了车，把夏常安仍在原地。  
怎么回事这个人？莫名其妙……  
算了，夏常安下意识地摸了摸腰间的枪，反正，他会有办法知道的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安安的英文名来自csnmm电视剧  
> 玉玉似乎没有提到有英文名吧，所以用了圆圆的


	3. Chapter 3

夏常安一头雾水的追下车，本来以为隋玉大概早就进了现场了，但等他靠近却发现隋玉站在警戒线外，脸色发白，大概是进去过又出来了。

“你没事吧？”

不会吧，真的第一次来现场？夏常安有点头疼，希望这位小朋友能撑着点，别给他吐在这里——虽然就这是他自己第一次去现场干的事。

隋玉摇摇头，侧身给他让路，“你进去看看吧，我不是很想在里面说话。”

夏常安本来还想嘲笑隋玉两句，但当他走进案发现场的房间之后，他就完全笑不出来了。他几乎立刻理解了隋玉为什么刚才要说那句话。

被开膛破肚的受害者被随意搁置在房间角落，但这并不是让夏常安觉得不舒服的地方，毕竟他尸体见过的也不算少。真正渗人的，是房间里墙壁到天花板上都密密麻麻地写满了三个红褐色的字符：rA9。

夏常安又看了看尸体，在联想到这些字符是用什么写的之后更觉得头皮有点发麻。他匆匆拍了照，扫描房间，退出的时候差点撞到等在门口的隋玉。

“……那家伙所有的血差不多都被抹到墙上去了。”夏常安和隋玉面面相觑了半天，他才憋出一句。

两人相对无言。夏常安没话找话似得说了一句：“你说，他们是不是想再来一次革命……”

“不能再来一次了！”隋玉突然激动起来，提高了声音，夏常安被他突然激烈的反应吓退两步，这是他跟隋玉认识不到半天内，他见过那人最生动的一刻了。他看着隋玉微微颤抖的双手，究竟是什么让他这么害怕？夏常安心头从未彻底消去的怀疑又升起了，隋玉所恐惧的，到底是近似战争的暴力冲突，还是至今仍然没有拆干净的临时集中营？

沉浸于对隋玉的怀疑和好感之间相互拉扯的夏常安没有注意到隋玉满脸的欲言又止，最后他只是轻轻拍了拍夏常安的肩膀，有些莫名其妙的嘱咐他，“常安，不管怎么样，你一定要保护好自己。”

说完他便又返身进了那个他刚才还一直回避进入的房间，夏常安则被他的举动弄得不知所措，隋玉这话说的，好像他们两个交情很深的感觉……？

夏常安摇了摇头，把乱七八糟的思绪赶出脑海，他再次走进房间的时候，就看到隋玉一改方才温和的样子，大概是进入所谓工作状态了。夏常安不自觉盯着这样的隋玉看了一会，直到他直起身来，招呼他道：“常安，你快过来……”

这语气太过熟络，就算隋玉是个自来熟，认识不到一天的人是肯定讲不出来的。话说到一半，隋玉自己停住了。两个人尴尬的对视着，最后还是夏常安装作什么都没发生地走了过去，于是隋玉顺势忽视刚才那个微妙的插曲，清清嗓，指着方才被窗帘挡住的一小块墙壁：“这里有几个字。”

夏常安凑过去看，隋玉轻声念道：

“以牙还牙，以眼还眼。”

他们对视一眼，夏常安对若有所思地隋玉说，“……你知道之前那个案子吧？一个瘾君子发作了，当街……杀了自己的仿生人。”

夏常安顿了顿，皱着眉头，一幅不愿意回想的样子，“那个仿生人也是这样，被……开膛破肚。”

不知怎么地，夏常安觉得面对隋玉的脸，仅仅是描述这样的残忍的事情都让他感觉到一种莫名的心理压力。他知道隋玉当然不会这么脆弱，但有时候这种保护欲来的就是非常不讲道理。

 

两个人一前一后走下公寓楼时，夏常安听到身后的隋玉开口问道：“常安，你怎么想？”

夏常安脚步一顿，并没有回头，反问道：“你又怎么想？”

“我……这也许是一场能够理解的复仇。”隋玉的声音轻得像是梦呓，“但终归用暴力解决问题永远不会是正确的。就像……”

“就像五年前的那场革命？”夏常安故意问道，隋玉始终沉默着，直到他们走到最底层，夏常安才终于得到他的回答：“是的。”

隋玉的语气生硬，夏常安发现他似乎在关于仿生人的话题上格外敏感，又试探道：“你觉得rA9到底是什么？”

没等隋玉回答，楼底堆放废弃建筑材料的垃圾堆突然一动，两人地脚步同时停下。夏常安比了个手势，示意没佩枪的隋玉退后，自己拔出枪慢慢靠近。

藏在垃圾堆中的仿生人突然暴起，隋玉一句“小心”还未喊出口，夏常安就被那个仿生人猛地推开。那个仿生人身上还沾着干涸的血迹，慌慌张张的拔路而逃。隋玉担忧地看了他一眼，随即追着逃走的背影追去。夏常安稳住身形之后也立即跟上。

奔跑着的仿生人是旧型号，GJ500，夏常安记得已经停产了。远处的GJ500跑起来并不协调，也许是因为受伤之后更换的部件不够适配。但尽管如此，他的速度也十分惊人，夏常安有些惊讶地看着貌似文弱的隋玉跟在GJ500后面在废墟中爬上爬下，紧追不舍，并且在这样的高强度奔跑下丝毫不显疲态。前方不远处隋玉和那个仿生人一上一下的攀爬着小巷尽头的铁丝网，夏常安拔出了腰间的枪，他只有几秒钟时间。

突然，他开始头痛，五年前的一个夜晚涌入他的记忆，他焦急地嘱咐着某个人，他紧紧地、像最后一次那样拥抱着某个人，某个人挡在他的身前，某个人抱着自己流泪……

他忍着痛苦举起枪瞄准，脑中的一个声音突然响起：这是机会。

这就是那个机会。知道一切，知道他是不是在隐瞒自己，知道他是不是仿生人的机会。

隋玉的背影看起来纤细单薄，让夏常安觉得仿佛一阵太猛烈的风都会让他破碎。或许，他又想，有别的办法知道他的身份，不一定是现在，又或者，他没有必要……他不想伤害隋玉。

但一阵撕心裂肺的痛苦摄住了他，几乎是无意识地，夏常安扣动扳机，连开两枪，第二次枪口微微下移。

GJ500腿部中枪，从铁丝网上跌了下来。与此同时，隋玉的肩膀绽开血红色的花，他的右手无力地松开，他回头，不可思议地看向夏常安，随即，像一张被丢弃的纸片一样坠落地面。

象征着人类身份的红色血液浸透了他肩膀的衬衫，夏常安呆立在原地，并刚才更加来势汹汹的痛苦让他几乎无法站立。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

隋玉在医院待了不到半天，下午就吊着胳膊来了。  
他没跟夏常安打招呼，也没再时不时看他一眼，聚精会神地盯着面前的屏幕，夏常安就算是傻也该知道他是生气了。  
隋玉是人类，也就是说有一个和他长得一模一样的仿生人。这个念头在夏常安闹钟盘旋了半个上午，他都没能成功接受事实，进行下一步的思考。隋玉出现的时候，他更是只剩下了愧疚与自责之情。  
夏常安看着他一言不发地生闷气，也不敢轻易开口，他倒宁愿隋玉揍他一顿，或者哪怕质问他一句。但他只是沉默着，夏常安忍不住想到几小时前隋玉那个震惊之外带着受伤的眼神。  
惴惴不安地挨到下班时间，隋玉立刻起身走了，仿佛一秒也不愿与他多待，往常习惯性加班的夏常安半秒也没有犹豫，就赶紧跟了上去。  
夏常安自以为隐蔽的跟着隋玉一路到公交车站，他装作不经意地站到隋玉旁边，斟酌了半天词句，最后只说：“好巧。”  
隋玉偏头看了看他，夏常安立马站直了，紧张地手都不知道往哪放。隋玉盯着他这样子看了几秒，开口道：“你送我回家吧。”  
“啊？”夏常安愣了。  
隋玉叹了口气，“你没有话要对我说？”  
“有，有。”夏常安忙不迭点头。  
“那就是了，车上说。”隋玉说完就转身去了停车场，夏常安虽然还是很懵，但也赶紧追了上去。  
夏常安发动车子的时候，发现自己紧张地手上全是汗。说是他开车，实际上设置了目的地之后就不需要他驾驶了，于是他和隋玉不知道第多少次面对面尴尬地坐着。夏常安心里觉得这样不行，但还是字斟句酌了五分钟才开口：“对不起。”  
隋玉抬眼看向他，脸上还是没什么表情，夏常安一鼓作气说了下去，“我知道我做了很过分的事情，这样对你是不应该的。之前……是我误会你了。”  
隋玉的表情稍有松动，夏常安赶紧再接再厉，尽他所能言简意赅地把整个误会解释了一通，并着重强调了对自己行为的后悔和检讨。隋玉一开始还勉强绷着脸，听着听着嘴角开始上扬，又恢复了那种温软的语气：“我知道了。”  
夏常安有点不好意思地笑笑，隋玉也跟着露出一个浅浅地微笑，这笑容几乎将数日以来夏常安心中灰蒙蒙地阴郁一扫而空。  
隋玉又开口道：“所以你说和我不是第一次见面，也是因为把我认成他啦？”  
夏常安点点头，隋玉的笑容多了几分落寞，声音还是轻轻地：“所以，你确实不记得我啦。”  
夏常安不知道该如何回应他，嘴中有些苦涩。他知道自己现在非常后悔，这种感觉令他如坐针毡。他把衬衫的袖子挽了上去，又放了下来，假装专心致志地对付袖口的纽扣。  
如果他当时多问两句，对隋玉口中的他们见过和他后来的奇怪反应再多问两句，也许这一切不会发生……夏常安飞快的瞥了一眼隋玉的肩膀，又迅速低下了头。隋玉此时望着窗外，到是没看到夏常安不自在的举动，他继续说道：“其实我早就发现你不记得我啦。在车上我说起来那时候，你好像在听别人的事情一样……你受了那么重的伤，后来就不见了……”  
“我们以前的确认识，是吗？”夏常安似乎为隋玉的很多行为找到了解释，按他的意思，他们五年前就认识，并且就隋玉对他的态度来看，关系还很好。那么，他记忆中缺失的那个人，很有可能就是隋玉。  
“我们以前，是很好很好的朋友。”隋玉的笑容带着怀念的气息。“所以我很高兴你没有骗我，你知道，你完全可以告诉我你只是打偏了。”  
他只是……夏常安心想，他只是不想对隋玉说谎。他的身体仿佛残存一种本能，让他想要保护眼前的人，在他微笑的时候，也想跟着微笑。但这一部分的他却像过去的记忆一样若即若离，明明是他的一部分，却好像根本不属于他。  
“不知道你还记得吗，以前在学校的时候，你可厉害了，练习活动靶的时候，你从来没有失手过，一次都没有。”  
“但如果你告诉我你是射偏了，常安，我会相信你的。”  
这好像是隋玉今天第一次喊他常安，这是夏常安的第一个念头。  
为什么？这是第二个念头。  
夏常安没能问出口，隋玉所有的温柔包容，无条件信任，全都是给予那个与他有过回忆的，会保护他的，过去的夏常安，而不是这个对他毫无记忆，甚至对他开枪的夏常安，不是现在的他。  
这个想法让他浑身发冷，他告诉自己不要胡思乱想，除却丢失的记忆，他并没有改变，还是那个他自己，更何况他们现在有重新成为了朋友，未必不能再创造新的回忆。  
但隐秘地不安却也埋下种子，开始生根发芽。

车在隋玉公寓的门前缓缓停下，隋玉跳下车，回身冲他摆摆手，像什么事都没发生那样笑道：“明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
夏常安一直等到隋玉进了家门，看见那扇门关上，才驱车离开。  
之前注意力都集中在隋玉身上，夏常安几乎没看向过窗外，但此时他发现，周围的景色熟悉地让他心惊，而且和隋玉带来的那种亲切感不同，他对这里记忆犹新，仿佛造访过数十次。  
汽车转过一个路口，夏常安梦中反复出现的地点映入眼帘。


	5. Chapter 5

“你是说，我家距离你之前遇见的那个仿生人带你去的地方很近？”隋玉边说，边把手里的咖啡放到了夏常安桌上。  
夏常安抿了一口咖啡，点点头。隋玉蹙眉道：“那也太巧了。那房子是五年以前我们家还在底特律的时候住的，后来妈妈和我回国之后，就只有爸爸一个人在这边，但他两年前失踪了。”  
这事越听越蹊跷，夏常安问：“叔叔当初为什么不和你们一起回底特律？”  
“他要做研究，走不开。他以前在RE工作。常安你父母不也是RE的研究员吗？我们小时候就是因为这个认识的呀。”  
……他和隋玉竟然认识了这么久？夏常安试着回忆他小时候的时期，却发现自己仅有断断续续的记忆，就好像他的记忆被挑选着删除过一样。  
隋玉知道夏常安不记得了，看他皱眉沉思的样子，安慰似的抚上他的手背，谁知他这一伸手却把他自己吓了一跳，“常安，都七月了，你的手怎么还是这么冰？”  
夏常安盯着刚刚被隋玉触碰过的那一片肌肤，“我体温一直比较低。”  
“……怎么会？你以前……”  
以前都是夏常安说他手太冷，大夏天的摸起来也像冰块一样。果然还是因为之前受伤了，身体不好吗？  
隋玉像以前夏常安对他那样捉住他几乎没有温度的手，温暖从指尖开始一点一点蓄积，微弱的火苗在夏常安心中燃起。  
他终于问出了那个一直想问的问题：“五年前到底发生了什么？”  
隋玉的手颤了颤，夏常安从他的眼中读出了深深的抗拒和恐慌，隋玉几次深呼吸，手抖的越来越厉害，夏常安也不管自己手冷不冷了，反手握住隋玉的手腕，安抚道：“不想说就不要说了。”  
他全凭直觉拉着隋玉的手按上自己的胸膛，有力的心跳声透过冰冷的皮肤传来，夏常安用自己都没注意到的温柔语气，像安慰一个做了噩梦的孩子那样直视着隋玉的眼睛说道：“没事了，都过去了。”  
这一切行为夏常安做的熟练到令他自己都怔了几秒，隋玉一瞬间也有些恍惚，几乎觉得夏常安没有失忆，还是那个小时候与他闹别扭时红着眼睛来道歉，长大之后总是温柔而坚定的将他护在身后的夏常安。  
从他们认识开始，虽然同岁，但是因为隋玉小时候身体一直不好，即使后来他已经不再像后来那样动不动就生病，夏常安还是一直把自己放在一个保护者的位置。  
在隋玉心中，夏常安是最厉害的、他一个人的英雄。  
而五年前那一次，他们第一次真正面对性命攸关的局面，隋玉不由分说的挡在他身前，子弹击中他的右腹，而下一秒，从后方射来的子弹不偏不倚地击中他身后焦急的夏常安的心脏。  
他仍然清楚的记得他的惶惑无助，他顾不上自己殷殷流血的腹部，周围的战火纷飞仿佛从他的世界消失，他们窝在一个商店阴暗破旧的小角落，他手忙脚乱的给夏常安暂时止血，告诉他很快会有人来救他们，握着他的手央求他不要闭眼。而夏常安只是始终吃力地微笑着，努力一遍遍用越来越微弱的声音告诉隋玉，没关系，一切都会好的，这不是他的错。  
等到脸色苍白的夏常安终于被推进手术室，他捏了捏隋玉的手，故意笑的若无其事，对止不住眼泪的隋玉说道：“你还是笑起来最好看。”  
之后的五年里，隋玉的每个噩梦里，都有夏常安说完这句话后闭上的双眼。  
隋玉在手术室外面坐了整整一天，但许仪在找到他之后就强行把他带回了国，这之后，他只从妈妈那里听说夏常安的手术成功了，但是失忆了。  
这五年里，他曾经瞒着许仪和隋涵光去过一次底特律，甚至找到了夏常安家门口，他犹豫着要不要敲门的时候，正好撞上了开门出来的夏常安。他愣愣的看着夏常安对他礼貌地微笑，问道：“你好，有什么事情吗？”  
隋玉落荒而逃。  
现在的他终于能够心平气和的面对一个不记得和他的任何过去的夏常安，即使夏常安以为的他们第一次见面时的陌生与敌意真的刺痛了他，但没有什么能比夏常安仍然健康的活着更重要了。  
五年前的那个晚上，手术室外的隋玉想，只要夏常安能再睁开眼睛对他笑，他愿意付出任何代价。  
隋玉对着担心的看向他的夏常安露出一个微笑，五年之后，他依然愿意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仿生人没有体温，但是有心跳


End file.
